La primera vez
by Lagrima1604
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Porque estaban juntos y eso era lo que importaba, porque nada más existia, porque se amaban, porque aunque él era vampiro y ella humana... esa sería su primera vez.


Disclaimer: Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran, magnifica y sin igual Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para divertirnos un poco.  
*PROHIBIDO EL USO TOTAL O PARCIAL DE ESTA HISTORIA. Si la desean para algo nada les cuesta preguntar o pedir permiso. Gracias.

**(N/A):** Pequeño One-shot sobre la primera vez de Edward y Bella. CREDITOS TOTALES a mi GRAN amiga Valentina G. y a su blog "confesiones de media noche" (http : / confessionesdemedianoche. blogspot. com/) [eliminen los espacios y visítenla, es una artista :D]  
Te amo con el poder de todos los más deliciosos orgasmos tántricos, Fly. X favor nunca cambies (:  
Empecemos a leer [:

-  
**  
La primera vez**

La espera se le hizo casi eterna. Bella temblaba al saber que en cualquier momento sonaría el timbre y detrás de su puerta de madera aparecería él, su amado…

¡Cuántas veces había imaginado este momento en su mente, preguntándose cómo sería…! Y ahora se encontraba a pocos minutos de descubrirlo.

Se sentó un momento a revisar que todo estuviera en orden. Debajo de su falda se encontraban sus piernas desnudas y tersas, recién depiladas, su piel olía bien y su cabello estaba mojado oliendo a fresas. Las manos le sudaban y en su estomago se había formado un nudo. Sus pezones se encontraban erectos a causa de los nervios mezclados con la expectativa y la excitación.

Recordó todo lo que habían pasado para llegar hasta ahí, recordó las veces que él había jurado que nunca más lo intentarían, y por un momento dudó de lo que estaba a punto de suceder; pero después se dijo a si misma que todo estaba bien, que no había de que arrepentirse. Ella estaba convencida de que él era el amor de su vida, y ella era el amor de la existencia de él. Ambos se amaban y nada podría salir mal esta vez.

De pronto escuchó el sonido del timbre tan ansiado. Fue apresuradamente a abrir la puerta y, en efecto, ahí estaba él… con la mejor sonrisa torcida que pudiera existir dibujada en sus labios.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras sus espaldas, él empezó a besarla pasión y ella le correspondió de la misma manera. Él metió sus manos entre el cabello de ella y se dio cuenta de que estaba mojado.

- Te dije que no te bañaras, yo quería bañarme contigo –le recordó

- No te preocupes, aún se puede, pero déjame besarte por un rato más.

Se dirigieron entre caricias escaleras arriba. Él fue empujándola mientras se besaban hacia el cuarto de ella y cuando ya se encontraban ahí se recostaron en la cama sin despegar sus labios un solo segundo. Ambos tenían la respiración acelerada y no cerraban los ojos, no podían dejar de mirarse... se miraban con la pasión más grande que existiera en el mundo… nunca se habían deseado tanto, nunca se habían necesitado tanto.

Él empezó a recorrer con sus manos las piernas de ella de arriba hacia abajo mientras que ella lo presionaba fuertemente contra su pecho y su respiración se descontrolaba cada vez más. Las caricias se volvieron más fuertes e intensas. Ambos tuvieron claro en ese momento que ya no había vuelta atrás y, a pesar de tener todo el miedo del mundo en su corazones, también estaba todo el amor que sentían.

-¿Podemos ir a la ducha ahora? –dijo él aún entre besos

Instantáneamente, ella lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta el baño. Ahí empezaron a desnudarse mutuamente con sonrisas nerviosas en sus rostros. No era la primera vez que se acariciaban pero sí la que veían sus cuerpos desnudos. Sin embargo sus ojos, lejos de mostrar curiosidad o morbo, reflejaban la más grande de las inocencias, el más puro amor y el más intenso deseo.

Nunca habían probado los besos bajo el agua, les resultaron bastante divertidos.

Por un buen rato parecía que los dos habían olvidado los nervios que sacudían sus cuerpos y ahora solo se dejaban llevar por la emoción de estarse duchando juntos.

Después de haber recorrido enteramente sus cuerpos con caricias y besos, ambos entendieron que era el momento de regresar al cuarto, así que sin muchas palabras salieron de la ducha y se secaron como pudieron; caminaron desnudos hasta la habitación y ahí, acomodados en la cama, empezaron a darse los últimos besos inocentes antes de que fuera su primera vez.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas y aunque las quiso retener no lo logró. Mientras se besaban, él probó lo salado de una de aquellas gotitas traicioneras y se dio cuenta de que ella lloraba.

-Mi amor… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó él alarmado de inmediato- ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Qué…?

-No, tranquilo… -calmó Bella acariciando su rostro- Estoy bien... es solo que estoy nerviosa, tengo un poco de miedo…

El guardó silencio, su mirada se ensombreció ligeramente y ella supo lo que estaba pensando.

-Oh no, no de ti –aclaró de inmediato- Confío en ti, sabes que no me harás daño…

-Cierto, no lo haré –se recordó él- Tú sabes que te amo como a nadie… pero aun así… si lo deseas, podemos dejarlo para otro momento.

-No –repuso- No quiero dejarlo para otro momento. Hagámoslo ahora… ¡hagámoslo siempre! Tú eres a quien yo amo, lo sabes... y te amaré el resto de existencia…

Ya no existía ningún centímetro en la piel de ella que él no hubiera explorado, no existía ningún centímetro en la piel de él que ella no hubiera explorado ya.

Sus cuerpos pegados parecían uno solo, ella lo tenía abrazado con sus piernas y él acariciaba su cabello.

-¿Estás… lista?

-Oh sí… hazlo ahora… -susurró. Sabía que no tenía más que pedir. Él seria suave y delicado.

Edward tocó el húmedo sexo de ella, que palpitaba con fuerza al mismo ritmo de su acelerada respiración. Las piernas de ambos temblaban y el corazón de su preciosa y delicada humana estaba completamente desbocado.

Empezó entonces con la ardua y muy excitante labor, mientras ella, con sus piernas totalmente abiertas, le facilitaba el camino.  
Ella sintió entonces el primer intento, la primera presión sobre ella, y expresó de pronto un pequeño quejido de molestia. Él se dio cuenta de esto y se detuvo de inmediato.

-No, no pares… -le rogó Bella

Entonces optó por intentar calmar su dolor.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto ¿lo sabías? –susurró

Él no dejaba de besarla y acariciarla, mientras que ella con los ojos cerrados, trataba de calmar sus nervios y concentrarse. Quería tener todos sus sentidos alertas. A diferencia de él era humana, de mente frágil y olvidadiza… no se hubiera perdonado nunca él no haber guardado en su memoria cada sabor, cada sensación, cada olor de este magnífico momento.

-Te cuidaré… estoy contigo, disfrútalo, déjate llevar y respira al mismo tiempo que yo... tú eres la más importante de este momento, eres la reina, MI reina. No hay nada más deseable en este lugar que tú, te amo, te necesito…

Mientras él iba susurrándole estas palabras dulcemente al oído, fue logrando poco a poco el objetivo en medio de una sinfónica de jadeos.

-Ya estas adentro –aseguró ella de pronto respirando aliviada, sintiéndose plenamente llena de él

-¿Sabías que no hay lugar más cálido que tú? –gimió él empezando suavemente los primeros movimientos

Gracias al sudor de ella sus cuerpos parecían haber sido bañados por brillo de oro y los sonidos provenientes de sus gargantas a dúo, sonaban como la más dulce de las melodías.

Ella nunca se había sentido más completa y él jamás había experimentado ninguna felicidad similar a esta. El placer que sentían los dos (aún fuera de lo físico, solo por la enorme delicia de estar juntos) no tenía parangón.

Algunos minutos después se produjo la explosión del cuerpo de él, ambos se dejaron venir con la fuerza de los mares. Cayó suavemente sobre el pecho de ella entre resoplo y resoplo.

-Eres mi vida entera. Sólo contigo hubiera podido hacerlo, gracias por este fantástico momento… -susurró para luego besar sus labios con devoción

Ella no tenía palabras para describir la inmensa dicha que sentía en su alma y se limitó a recargar la cara sobre la cabeza de su novio mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en los mechones broncíneos de él y se quedaba mirando a través de la ventana, esperando a que su corazón y su respiración volvieran a la normalidad.

Un pequeño rayito de sol apareció entre las usuales nubes de Forks, Washington. Sonrió dejando que esa lucecita le devolviera las energías perdidas en el campo de batalla. Observó cómo el viento mecía las copas de los árboles y por un momento comparó este movimiento con los movimientos de ella y Edward hacía unos instantes… su perfecto vampiro como el viento y ella como un árbol.  
Se sintió venturosa y satisfecha. Cerró los ojos y con una gran convicción en su corazón, decidió entonces, que quería pasar el resto de sus días en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba ahora.

-¿Edward?

-¿Si, cariño? –respondió de inmediato levantando la vista hacia ella, que guardó silencio un momento más antes de hablar

-Cásate conmigo…

-

**(N/A): **Mil gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado, por fa háganmelo saber con un review (: mordiditas a todos :3


End file.
